


Frustrations and Sweets

by NoScrubs12345



Series: tis the season [22]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto shares a moment with Jack while the captain fields a call from the prime minister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrations and Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> For [awdt](http://awdt.livejournal.com/)'s 2008 Christmas advent challenge. Day twenty-three: "[a picture of a heart made out of candy canes](http://community.livejournal.com/awdt/259815.html)."

“Yes, Prime Minister,” Jack said into the phone and smiled at Ianto as he walked into his office carrying a tray. “The Doctor sorted it, sir. Torchwood was ready to mobilise if he hadn’t shown up when he did.”

He mouthed “thank you” as Ianto sat a cup of tea and plate of miniature candy canes on his desk. Ianto smiled and nodded as he took his own cup, cradling it between his hands as he sat in one of the chairs in front of Jack’s desk.

“No, I didn’t have any contact with him,” Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I talked with a contact from UNIT. She was there with--of course the proper procedures were in place!”

Ianto hid a grin behind his cup as Jack rolled his eyes. “I know that, sir, but you're forgetting Torchwood Three is understaffed at the moment. Well, I’ve been busy rebuilding Cardiff. If you lot in London cared enough, maybe you’d know it’s been bombed within the last three months.” Jack winced and pulled the phone away from his ear. “I know I was out of line, sir, but I was merely stating a fact. This city is still recovering and it’s my job to make sure Torchwood Cardiff and the Rift is my priority.”

Ianto rolled his own eyes and undid the buttons on his waistcoat. The movement caught Jack’s attention, his eyes darkening as he watched Ianto’s nimble fingers slide the plastic through pinstriped fabric. He sighed again, looking away and down at the candy canes. He started to push them around the plate as he listened to the Prime Minister. “No, sir. UNIT scavenged some of the technology left behind. Everything else went to Glasgow. I’ll have Ianto fax your office a list of what they took by Monday, sir." He paused, brow knitting as he frowned. "I'm perfectly aware it's Tuesday, but you know what Archie's like.”

Ianto sighed inwardly and watched as Jack took all but two of the candy canes off the plate. He smiled as Jack placed the crooks together and angled the ends towards each other to form a heart. Jack winked at him as he pushed the plate across his desk. Ianto took one half of the candy cane cross and bit it in half.

Jack smiled back at him as he shifted the phone to his other ear. “Yes, sir. I’ll make sure you get it on time. It was nice talking to you too, sir.”

Ianto chuckled as Jack said good-bye to the prime minister and hung up with a groan.

“If I’d known he was such a pompous ass I never would have voted for him,” Jack said and Ianto chuckled as Jack took the other half of the candy cane heart.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. “I guess I should try to get in touch with Archie as soon as possible, then.”

Jack chuckled around the candy cane. “Good luck with that.” He bit off the end of the sweet before looking down at it. “Where’d you get these?”

“Nicked them off Gwen's desk,” Ianto said shortly and shifted in his seat as he avoided looking at Jack. “Are you staying here or coming back to the flat tonight?”

“Are you propositioning me, Mr Jones?” Jack said with a sly grin.

“Well, I thought maybe a pizza, a DVD and then we’d see where things went from there,” Ianto said and half-smiled at Jack.

Jack ran a hand over his face and leaned back in his chair. “That sounds wonderful. I’ll meet you upstairs in—” he checked his watch “—ten minutes?”

Ianto smiled and, standing, walked around Jack’s desk to kiss him gently. “Finish your tea. I’ll go start shutting everything down for the night.”

Jack leaned forward to press his lips to Ianto’s. “Can we do _Arsenic and Old Lace_ this time?”

“As long as you tell me you didn’t sleep with Cary Grant,” Ianto teased.

“He wasn’t really my type,” Jack quipped and grinned up at Ianto. “Katharine Hepburn on the other hand....”

“I don’t want to know,” Ianto said and rolled his eyes.

Jack laughed and, standing, ruffled Ianto’s hair. “I’m only kidding. I’ll meet you upstairs in a few?”

“Just drink the rest of your bloody tea,” Ianto said, smiling as he started towards the door and Jack's light-hearted laughter filled the air.


End file.
